Frankenstein's Sister
by J.E.Jamieson
Summary: Eliana Frankenstein, beloved sister and daughter. Elli, a former orphan girl who has a strange friendship with Dr. Whale. -Starts In Season 1-
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One -**_

 _ **Pilot**_

 _I was walking down the stairs, when I saw my two brothers standing there_

" _Eliana" said both of my brothers_

" _Darling brothers, is father home?" I asked as I reached the bottom_

" _Yes, he is" said Gerhardt_

" _He has set up some suitors for you" said Victor_

" _I can not believe that he wants to get rid of me so soon" I said_

" _He is not trying to get rid of you" said Gerhardt_

" _He is. I am only sixteen, and he is already arranging my marriage to someone I do not know" I said_

" _I know, darling Eliana" said Victor as he held out his arm for me_

 _I took his arm, and Gerhardt lead the way to our father's study_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, I quickly turn it off. And then I glared at the offending clock, as I get out of bed. I soon then have a shower and get dressed. I make my way to Granny's diner, to start work

"Elli!" said Ruby as she pulled me into a hug

"Ruby, can't breathe" I said as Ruby let go of me

"Granny didn't tell me that you were working today" said Ruby

"Maybe, because she knows that we gossip to much" I said

"True" said Ruby

After work, I started to walk home, when I saw a yellow punch bug drive into town.

"What the..." I said as I noticed Henry get out of the car, following the blonde's woman lead

"Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost..." said the woman as she looks at the clock tower

"Eight-fifteen?" asked the woman

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here" said Henry as I thought about what he said

It's true, the clock hasn't moved at all

"Excuse me?" asked the woman

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here" said Henry

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here" said the woman

"Yeah. And now they're trapped" said Henry

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" asked the woman

"It's true!" Henry exclaimed

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" asked the woman

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen" said Henry as I walk over to him and so does Archie with his dog, Pongo.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" asked Archie

"Is everything all right?" I asked

"I'm fine, Archie and Elli" said Henry as he starts to pat Pongo

"Who's this?" asked Archie

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home" said the woman

"She's my mom, Archie" said Henry

"Oh...I see" said Archie

"Yeah" I said

"You know where he lives?" asked the woman

"Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Miffin Street" said Archie

"The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block" I said

"You're the mayor's kid?" asked the woman

"Uh. Maybe" said Henry

"Hey. Where were you today, Henry, because you missed our session" said Archie

"And your regular milkshake beforehand" I said

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip" said Henry as Archie crouches to be face to face with Henry

"Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything" said Archie as I share a look with Henry's birth mom

"Okay! Well, I really should be getting him home" said the woman as Archie stood up

"Yeah. Sure. Well, listen, have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry" said Archie

"I'll see you tomorrow kiddo" I said as I ruffled his hair as I started walking with Archie

I get home, and face plant the bed and go to sleep

 _I was in a jungle, of sorts, running as if I was being chased. I could hear the whooping and the battle cries of the boys, so I picked up my skirts and started to run faster. I made it to a beach, and I looked back to the jungle and bit my lip. I was unsure of what to do, when suddenly something hit me and my world went black. I awoke later to find myself in a room, that I knew was not the tree-house I had be living in. "Ah, your awake, lass" said a voice and I turned to it. There was a man with short black hair and stubble with bright blue eyes, he was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants and he had a hook instead of a hand. I shot up out of the bed and pressed myself firmly against the wall "Where am I?" I asked "Safe. Away from the lost boys" said the man "Who are you?" I asked "My name's Killian Jones. And who are you, lass?" asked Killian "My name is Eliana Frankenstein" I said "You're not originally from Neverland, are you?" asked Killian "No. I am not" I said "Then how did you end up here?" asked Killian "I was invited" I said_

I awoke, and sat up in bed. I then got organize and headed to work, and Granny instantly sends me over to the Sheriff's department with take away coffees. I walk in and notice that Graham wasn't around but I noticed that Henry's birth mom was in a cell

"What are you looking at, sister?" asked Leroy

"Hey, Leroy, manners!" I said as Marco nodded in agreement

"We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life" said Marco

"Actually, I was just dropping him off" said Emma

"Don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em" said Leroy

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh...He was not meant to be" said Marco

"Well cry me a river" said Leroy

"Leroy!" I said as Graham enters and unlocks Leroy's cell

"I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble" said Graham as Leroy smiles falsely and then exits

I walk up to Graham and hand him his coffee

"Seriously?" asked Henry's birth mom

"Regina's drinks, a little stronger than we thought" said Graham

"I wasn't drunk, there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road" said Henry's birth mom

"A wolf" said Graham

"Right" I said

"Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to..." said Regina as she comes into the room

"What is she doing here?" asked Regina as she gestures to Henry's birth mom

"I'll get going. I'll put the coffee on the tab" I said as I walked to the door and nodded at Regina and then left

After a long day of work, I went to Granny's Bed and Breakfast to meet up with Ruby as we were going out. I stood quietly in the foyer, when Henry's birth mom comes in

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again" said Granny as her and Ruby come downstairs

"I should've moved to Boston!" Ruby yelled as I winced at the fact they both hadn't noticed Henry's birth mom yet

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard with Elli!" yelled Granny

"Excuse me? I'd...Like a room?" asked Henry's birth mom

"Really?" asked Granny as Henry's birth mom nods

Granny quickly fetches the ledger. Granny then moves behind the desk

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it" said Granny

"Square is fine" said Henry's birth mom

"Now. What's the name?" asked Granny

"Swan. Emma Swan" said Emma as Mr. Gold enters the bed and breakfast

I stiffen at the sight of Mr. Gold as he stands behind Emma

"Emma...What a lovely name" said Gold

"Thanks" said Emma as Granny removes a roll of cash from a drawer, and hands it to Gold

"It's all here" said Granny as Mr. Gold accepts it without counting it

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you" said Gold

He then turns to Emma

"Enjoy your stay, Emma" said Gold as he then turns and leaves

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I had held

"Who's that?" asked Emma as Ruby watches Mr. Gold through the curtains

"Mr. Gold" said Ruby

"He owns this place" I said as I felt my hand shake

"The inn?" asked Emma

"No. The town" I said as Ruby gripped onto my hand to stop the shaking

"So! How long will you be with us?" asked Granny

"A week. Just a week" said Emma

"Great" said Granny as she hands Emma an old-fashion key

"Welcome to Storybrooke" said Granny as I felt my vision go blurry and then my world went black

 _I stood at a cliff, looking at the stars, when I felt a presence behind me. "What are you looking at, love?" asked a voice "The stars. I'm wondering about my family" I said as I looked over my shoulder and saw the boy that had in a way saved me. "Why are you wondering about them?" asked the boy "Because, Peter, they are still my family" I said "But they don't care about you, Eliana" said Peter "I'm mainly worried about Victor" I said._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two - The Thing You Love Most**_

When I came to, I had Ruby, Granny, Emma and Dr. Whale looking down at me

"What happened?" I asked

"You passed out, kind of scared me" said Ruby

"Then why is Whale here?" I asked

"Ruby called me. I need to make sure that you don't have a concussion" said Whale

Whale then proceed to make sure that I didn't have a concussion, which I didn't. The next day, I opened my curtains and saw that the clock now read 8:16, I tilted my head in confusion at the sight. I then made my way to Granny's diner, I see Ruby put out a sign and smiles fakely at Granny and then smiles at Graham and I as we go into the diner

"You're not working for a while, young lady" said Granny as I groaned

"Come on, I need the money. My rent doesn't pay itself" I said

"I know, I'll still pay you but you're not working" said Granny as Ruby came inside

"But..." I said

"No buts. You gave Granny and I scare last night. Whale said that you've been seeing him about your dizzy spells and blackouts" said Ruby

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to strangle him to death" I said as Graham cleared his throat

"Hypothetically. of course" I said as I sat at the counter

Not that long after, Emma comes and sits down next to me at the counter

"How you feeling, kid?" asked Emma

"Depressed because Granny won't let me work. And I'm also plotting the death of Dr. Whale" I said

"Why his death?" asked Emma

"Because he told Granny about my dizzy spells and blackouts" I said

"Ah, fair enough" said Emma as she starts reading the newspaper

Ruby places a mug of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in front of Emma

"Here you go" said Ruby

"Thank you...But I did not order that" said Emma

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer" said Ruby as Emma turns around

I noticed that Emma sees Graham, sitting in a booth and Emma puts down the newspaper and walks over to Graham

"He didn't send that" I said

"I know. Henry did" said Ruby as we watched the scene play out

"Elli, you coming?" asked Henry

"I might as well" I said as I got off my chair and walked over to Henry and Emma

"I normally walk him today" I said as Emma nodded, we then walked outside

We crossed the road and start to walk down the street

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" asked Emma

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have plan. Step one: identification. I call it, 'Operation Cobra'" said Henry

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales" said Emma

"It does if you count the apparent Agrabah Cobras" I said as Henry nodded

"Exactly, it's a code name. It'll throw the Queen off the trail" said Henry

"So, everyone here is a fairytale character, they just don't know it" said Emma

"That's the curse" I said

"Time's been frozen...Until you got here" said Henry as Emma starts to take a bite of the apple she's carrying

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" asked Henry

"Your mom" said Emma

"Don't eat that!" said Henry as he takes it from Emma and throws it over his shoulder

"Okay...Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?" asked Emma

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see" said Henry as Emma turned and looked at me

"How long have you been in Storybrooke?" asked Emma

"As long as I can remember" I said

"So...For decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious" said Emma, clearly not buying the whole situation

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop her Curse" said Henry

"Because..." I said

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" asked Emma

"Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that" said Henry as he unzips his backpack

"I took out the end..." said Henry as he takes out the pages from the book and hands them to Emma

"...The part with you in it" Henry continued as Emma looks at the pages

"See? Your mom is Snow White!" said Henry

"Kid..." said Emma

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous..." said Henry

"If she finds out who you are...Then it would be bad" I said as Emma and I stop walking but Henry continues on

"I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" said Henry

"I never said I did!" Emma yelled out

"Why else would you be here?" asked Henry as he runs off towards the school

"It's good to see his smile back" said Mary Margaret as she approaches Emma and I

"I didn't do anything" said Emma

"You stayed" I said as Mary Margaret nodded

"So...Does the Mayor know you're still here?" asked Mary Margaret

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?" asked Emma

"She's been mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of...Well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen" said Mary Margaret

"Who does he think you are?" asked Emma

"It's silly..." said Mary Margaret as Emma scoffs

"Trust us, we just got five minutes of silly" I said

"Yeah, Elli''s right. Lay it on us" said Emma

"Snow White" said Mary Margaret as Emma looks slightly stunned

The school bell rings in the distance

"Who does he think you are?" asked Mary Margaret

"He doesn't know" I said

"I'm not in the book...Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?" asked Emma

"I'll show you" I said

"Don't you have school?" asked Emma

"Elli here, is the town's genius. She graduated high school at seventeen" said Mary Margaret

"Really?" asked Emma as she raised her eyebrows

"Yeah" I mumbled as I started to walk off

Emma soon followed, and before we knew it we were at Archie's office

"I'll leave you to it" I said as Emma nodded and walked into the building

I then made my way to Granny's diner, and sat down in a booth. Not that long after, Dr. Whale sat down across from me

"What do you want?" I asked

"I would like to apologize for telling Ruby and Granny about your undiagnosed medical problem" said Whale

"Why did you?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow

"Because they were clearly worried about you. And I also presumed that you had told Ruby, considering of how close you two are" said Whale

"Apology accepted, Whale. But I'm still pissed at you" I said as we laughed

"I know you are. But you can never stay angry at me" said Whale as I nodded

"That's true" I said as Ruby came over and placed three take-away cups down

"I know you're not meant to be working, but can you take Graham's coffee to him?" asked Ruby

"Yeah sure. I'll see you around Whale" I said as I grabbed two of the take-away cups

I started to drink my coffee as I made my way over to the Sheriff's department

 _"Eliana, can you please promise me not to go into the basement?" asked Victor_

 _"Why?" I asked_

 _"Because Victor is onto something" said Gerhardt_

 _"I suppose I can. But I must know why" I said_

 _"It's science, a miracle" said Victor_

 _Soon after, my brothers left the house, and that left me alone with our father, Alphonse, who hated me. He only hated me because I was a girl and could not carry the Frankenstein name, and also I do share some similar traits of our late mother. I go upstairs and go into my bedroom. I walk across my room and sit in the window seat, and look out at the stars. I look out the widow and see a star that shined brighter than the others and was slightly brighter. I often felt like an outsider, and I felt lost. Then suddenly, I heard some music, I look at my door and realize that it isn't coming from my house but much further. I then quietly sneak out of my house, and follow the music. I then stumble across a field, with boys dancing around the fire with masks on and like they do not have a care in the world. Then I see where the music is coming from, there is a figure playing a pipe of sorts, I did not realize that I was staring until the figure looked directly at me. I step back, in fright mostly, when the figure appears in front of me. My eyes widened as I look where the figure was standing then back to where the figure is now. The figure then removed his hood, and looked directly in my eyes_

 _"Your a girl" said the boy_

 _"Yes. And your a boy" I said_

 _"Girls can never hear the pipe. If they do, they certainly don't come looking for it" said the boy_

 _"Oh. There is a first for everything" I said as I noticed that the boys had not stopped dancing_

 _"They listen to whatever I want them to" said the boy_

 _"Who are you?" I asked_

 _"Did I forget to introduce myself, I'm Peter. Peter Pan" said the boy_

I walk into the Sheriff's Department, where Graham is taking mugshots of Emma

"I have your coffee, Graham" I said as he nodded at me, and I placed it behind him

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" asked Emma

"To the right, please" said Graham

"Why would he lie?" I asked

"The Mayor put him up to this...She's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this...town" said Emma

"To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job" said Graham

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" asked Emma

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything" said Graham

"Including the police force?" asked Emma as Graham gives Emma a look

Graham starts to reply. Henry runs in, followed by Mary Margaret

"Hey!" said Henry

"Henry!" said Graham

"Henry, what are you doing here?" I asked

"His mother told him what happened" said Mary Margaret

"Of course she did!" Emma exclaimed as she looked at Graham

Emma then turns to address Henry

"Henry, I don't know what she said..." said Emma

"You're a genius!" exclaimed Henry

"What?" asked Emma

"I know what you were up to" said Henry as Emma looks confused

"You were gathering intel" Henry continued

Emma's eyes went slightly wide, while mine went wider as Henry was mentioning Operation Cobra in front of other people

"For 'Operation Cobra'" Henry whispered

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost..." said Graham

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out" said Henry

"You are? Why?" asked Emma

"I...uh...trust you" said Mary Margaret as she stammered at being the centre of attention

"Well. If you could uncuff me..." said Emma as she extends her cuffed wrists

"...I have something to do" said Emma as Graham uncuffed her

I went back over to Granny's diner when I saw Dr. Whale and Ruby talking, so I cautiously walked up to the pair

"Not telling anymore of my medical problems?" I asked

"No I'm not" said Whale

"Good. I've already accepted one apology today" I said

"What?" asked Ruby as she looked between Whale and I

"It's a thing Elli has with me. I only get one apology a day that she'll accept" said Whale

"Since when?" asked Ruby

"For as long as we can remember" I said

The door of Granny's open, and out of instinct, I look over and see a very distraught looking Henry. I walk over to Henry and crouch down in front of him

"What's the matter Henry?" I asked

"She doesn't believe me. She thinks that I'm crazy" said Henry

"Emma?" I asked as Henry nodded his head

For some reason, a sudden burst of anger came from me for the older blonde woman. I started to shake from my anger, and I then felt Henry's hands in my hands

"Please don't get angry" said Henry

"Henry, she thinks you're crazy. That's not acceptable" I said

"Please, Elli, don't get angry" said Henry

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked

"Because getting angry won't do anything for Operation Cobra" said Henry

"True" I said as I felt myself calming down

"Can you walk me to Archie? And sit with me?" asked Henry

"I don't..." I said

I then looked up at Henry, who was giving me puppy dog eyes, and I smiled at him. Both Henry and I knew that I couldn't say no to him when he gave me puppy dog eyes, and Henry smiled back

"Please?" asked Henry

"Okay Henry. Want a milkshake first?" I agreed

"Yes, please" said Henry as I stood up

As I stood up, Henry hugged me and I hugged back. After our hug, I turned and faced Ruby and Whale

"You heard the kid, Ruby" I said

"On it" said Ruby

Ruby soon then started to make the milkshakes for us. Both Henry and I sat at the counter and waited patiently. After having our milkshakes, we made our way over to Archie's office. Henry, who is still distraught, is fiddling with Archie's umbrella and I just sit in Archie's office chair.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Archie

Henry says nothing, only fiddles with Archie's umbrella. Archie glances at me and I just shrug my shoulders at the older man

"You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm" said Archie as Henry remains silent

"Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" asked Archie

"I don't think you're anyone" said Henry

Henry sets the umbrella down on the table. Emma, holding the storybook pages Henry gave her, opens the office door

"Miss Swan. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me..." said Archie as he stood up

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it..." said Emma as she walked over to Henry

Emma crouches down to Henry, and starts to address him

"Henry, I'm sorry" said Emma

"I don't want to talk to you" said Henry

"If she..." I said

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here..." said Archie

"To hell with her" said Emma as Archie looks surprised

I must admit that I was even surprised at Emma's outburst. She had fire, and I liked fire. Emma sits and tries to address Henry again

"Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here...You. I wanted to get to know you" said Emma

"You think I'm crazy!" said Henry

"No, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is" said Emma as she sighs

I rolled my eyes at Emma, because if she came to apologize to Henry she was doing a pretty lousy job at it.

"But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true" said Emma

"But you told my mom..." said Henry

"...What she needed to hear. What I do know... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen...Into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" asked Emma

"Brilliant!" said Henry

"Yeah, it is" I said

"I read the pages, and Henry, you're right...they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them" said Emma

Emma then stands up and takes the pages and places them into the fireplace, burning them. My eyes widen slightly at her actions, but I understand her reasoning for doing it.

"Now we have the advantage" said Emma as Henry gets up and hugs her

"I knew you were here to help me!" said Henry

"That's right, kid. I am" said Emma

Emma breaks the embrace to look at Henry. She glances over at me, and I give her a small approving nod

"And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that" said Emma as they hug again.

After the slightly emotional thing at Archie's, we all exit the office building together down the street

"Eliana" said a voice

I stopped in the middle of the street and looked around to see if anyone said anything. Both Emma and Henry stopped as well, Emma looked at me curiousity

"You coming Elli?" asked Emma

"Uh, yeah" I said

I then started to walk again to catch up to Henry and Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Readers! I'm so sorry for not updating the story. A whole lot of things came crashing down around my personal life that removed all hope for me to continue on with writing. But enough about me, here is chapter three...**

 **Chapter Three: Snow Falls**

 _I looked at the boy in front of me, who I had just met an hour beforehand. He had his hand out, expecting me to take it straight away. He had offered me a way out of my life, to place called Neverland. A place where colour exists and where dreams can come true. My eyes flicked up to his face, and his smile faulted slightly and in that moment I could tell that he was getting impatient with me._

 _"It's not a hard choice. Here, where you'll be forced to grow up and get married. Or to Neverland, where you'll never have to grow up and there's no rules" said Peter_

 _"I'm not sure" I said_

 _"If you don't like it, I'll return you back to your family" said Peter_

 _"Do you promise me?" I asked_

 _"I promise" said Peter as I placed my hand in his._

I watched from the counter the doomed date between Whale and Mary Margaret. She looks at Whale and sips her drink

"Um, where were we? Something about you wanting fifteen kids?" Whale asked as Mary Margaret looked shocked at his question

"No! Good lord, no. I meant in my class, where I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow" said Mary Margaret

Whale nods in understanding, and Mary Margaret continues to talk but Whale's gaze drifts to behind her. My eyes follow and I see Ruby clearing tables behind Mary Margaret, and is scantily clad in a white shirt showing her midriff with a red mini-skirt and high heels

"They're coming to the hospital as part of the Volunteer Outreach Program" said Mary Margaret

Ruby moves to another table almost directly behind Mary Margaret. Whale quickly shifts his eyes back in time to respond

"Oh, yeah. That is a great program" said Whale

Whale tries to remain focused as Mary Margaret speaks, but keeps quickly glancing back at Ruby

"I mean, obviously I don't want fifteen kids of my own. I-I mean, not that I don't want kids. I do" Mary Margaret rambled on

Whale loses interest in the conversation, and now his gaze is fixed on what is behind Mary Margaret

"I want kids, marriage, true love—I want it all. But that of course is…" Mary Margaret said as she finally notices that Whale isn't paying attention to her anymore

Slowly, Mary Margaret turns her head to see him ogling Ruby, who has finished cleaning the table and carries a tray as she passes them

"…Wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date" said Mary Margaret as Whale makes a 'Hmm' noise and turns his attention back to Mary Margaret

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked

Ruby stops and turns back while holding the tray in the air with one hand

"Yes, Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked

"Check, please" said Mary Margaret as she looked down sadly

I felt bad for Mary Margaret, but at the same time I knew that Whale wasn't interested in her that way. The next day, I decided to spend my day off helping Mary Margaret's class with the decorating the hospital ward. I did a quick head count and noticed that Henry was missing from the group. I quietly left the kids when I looked over and saw Henry in the ICU. Mary Margaret must of noticed both Henry and I were missing because she came into the room not that long after me. Henry reaches out to touch the man's face when Mary Margaret decides to break the silence

"Henry. We could really use your help with the decorations" said Mary Margaret

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay?" Henry asked

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor" I said

"His name's not John Doe, honey" said Mary Margaret

"That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are" I explained

"Do you know who he is?" Henry asked as he looked at Mary Margaret

"Nope. I just bring him flowers on my rounds" said Mary Margaret

I squinted my eyes at Henry, and then I realized that he was trying to get some answers for 'Operation Cobra'

"What's wrong with him?" Henry asked

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering" said Mary Margaret

"Does he have any family or friends?" Henry asked

"No one's claimed him" said Mary Margaret

"So, he's all alone" said Henry

"Yeah, he is" I said

"It's quite sad" said Mary Margaret

"You sure you don't know him?" Henry asked

"Course I'm sure. Come on" said Mary Margaret

"You shouldn't be in here" I said as we exit the ICU as Henry steals a glance back. After the hospital, I went for a walk along the shoreline when I came across Emma

"Hey Emma" I said as I approached the older blonde woman

"Elli. Did Henry tell you to meet here as well?" Emma asked

"No, why?" I asked

"He told me to come here so we could talk about Operation Cobra" said Emma

"Right. Can't help you" I said as Henry came up to Emma and I

We then walked over to the playground near the shore. Henry shows Emma an illustration in his storybook of Prince Charming with the visible scar on his face.

"I found your father—Prince Charming" said Henry

"Henry…" said Emma

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar?" Henry asked as he points it out in the book

"He has one, too" said Henry

"So? Lots of people have scars. Look, Elli has plenty of scars" said Emma

"In the same place?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows

"Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming" said Henry

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their... soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse" said Emma

"Yeah" I said

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know" said Henry

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Emma asked

"By reminding him" I said as if it was the most obvious thing

"We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is" said Henry as Emma takes a deep breath to contemplate our plea

"...Okay" said Emma

"Okay?" Henry asked

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me and Elli ask her" said Emma

"Why me?" I asked

"Because you know the directions" said Emma

Emma and I walked back to her car and I could tell that Emma wanted to ask me so many questions

"Just ask" I said

"How did you get your scars?" Emma asked

"I don't know how I got them. I've had them for as long as I remember" I said

"Henry mentioned that you were an orphan..." said Emma

"I was" I said

"Was?" Emma asked

"When Graham found me in the woods, I had no memories of my family. And I must admit, if it wasn't for Regina convincing my now adopted mom Kathryn to adopt me, who knows where I would of ended up" I explained

"I'm sensing that you don't like talking about it" said Emma

"Well then you're correct, Emma. I don't like talking about it. But I know why Henry told you" I said as we reached her car

"Why did he?" Emma asked

"He wants us to get along. We have something in common. We were both orphans" I said as I got into the car

Emma stood there for a moment, and then got into the car. We then drove to Mary Margaret's apartment complex and we both got out of the car. My hand self-consciously went to the necklace that I wore, which was a metal thimble on a chain. Emma glanced over at me

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked

"I don't know. I was wearing it when I was found" I said as my hands went back to my side's.

We made our way inside the complex and soon arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment door. In her apartment, Mary Margaret makes cocoa for us while we all stand at the counter

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked

"No, Henry does" I said

"What Elli means, Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was" said Emma

"And, who does he think he was?" Mary Margaret asked

"Uhh..." I trailed off as I scratched the back of my neck

"Prince Charming" said Emma

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks... me... and him..." said Mary Margaret

"Yeah" I said

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe..." said Emma

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that...that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss" said Mary Margaret

"He'll see reality" I concluded

"Something like that" said Emma

"Well.. sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him" said Mary Margaret

"We told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's" said Emma

"And you will give a full report" I said

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking" said Mary Margaret

"Just like the date you had with Whale" I said as Mary Margaret gave me an unimpressed look

"Too soon?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck again

"Yeah" said Emma

The next day, I sat with Henry and Emma at Granny's. Emma has just changed her shirt into one of Regina's

"Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's?" Emma asked

"She'll never notice" said Henry

"Yeah she will" I said

"Where does she think you are, anyway?" Emma asked

"Playing Whac-A-Mole with Elli" said Henry

"And she bought that?" Emma asked

"She wants to believe it, so she does" Henry said

"Oh, imagine that" said Emma

Mary Margaret then enters the diner. I take in her appearance, it seemed like she'd seen a ghost or something.

"She's here" said Henry

"Hey, don't get your hopes up" I said

"We're just getting started, okay?" Emma said

"He woke up" said Mary Margaret

"What?" Emma and I asked in unison

"I knew it" said Henry

"I mean, he didn't "wake up" wake up, but he grabbed my hand" explained Mary Margaret

"He's remembering!" Henry exclaimed

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened" said Mary Margaret

"We have to go back" I said

"You have to read to him again" Henry said

"Let's go" said Mary Margaret

"That's the spirit, Mary Margaret" I said

"Wait, wait what?" Emma asked

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection..." said Mary Margaret

"You don't believe..." Emma trailed off

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him" said Mary Margaret

We then made our way to the hospital. The first thing I noticed was that Graham was there

"You're right—he's waking up" said Henry

"Elli, Henry, you should stay back" said Graham

"What's going on?" I asked

"Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"He's missing" said Graham

We then notice that Regina is in John Doe's room. Regina sees us and approaches us

"What the hell are you doing here? And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?" Regina asked

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle" said Graham

"What did you do?" Henry asked

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asked

"It is curious that the mayor is here" said Emma

"Yeah it is" I said as I nodded in agreement

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact" Regina explained

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here" said Regina

"Conveniently" I muttered as Emma nodded in agreement with my muttered statement

"Mayor Mills saved his life" said Whale

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream" said Whale

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking" said Emma

"That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious" said Regina

Regina and Henry leave. We all then stood in silence for a few moments, until Graham broke the silence

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked

"Twelve hours or so" said Whale

"Then that's what we need to account for" said Graham

"Let's go to security and look at the tapes" I said as everyone nodded in agreement

We then made our way to security room. Walter, the hospital security guard, and Leroy, the hospital janitor are both there

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing" said Graham

"Not a thing" said Walter

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma asked

"I didn't see nothin'" Leroy said

"Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asked

"I don't think so" said Mary Margaret

"What about you, Elli?" Graham asked

"No, nothing" I said

"We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung" said Emma

"Tch, you fell asleep again" said Leroy

"You selling me out?" Walter asked

"I ain't getting fired for this" said Leroy

"At least I don't drink on the job" Walter said

"Gentlemen, enough" Graham said

"Where's the real tape?" I asked

Walter then switches the tapes over and we see John Doe get up and walk out the door

"He walked out alone. He's okay" said Mary Margaret

"Four hours ago" I said

"Where does this door lead?" Emma asked

"The woods" said Leroy as I felt my vision go blurry.

I gripped the desk as I mentally prepared my blackout. I then felt a hand grip on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and saw Emma staring at me with concern

"You okay?" Emma asked

 _I glared at the one handed pirate_

 _"Why did you take me?" I asked_

 _"Well, lass. You're a bargaining chip" said Killian_

 _"For what?" I asked_

 _"For a passage of the death trap that is Neverland" said Killian as he dipped his hook into a liquid_

 _"What did you dip your hook in?" I asked_

 _"That's for me to know and for you to find out" said Killian_

 _Both of our heads looked up above deck when we heard the war cries of the lost boys. I smiled slightly as I knew that Peter was here to rescue me_

 _"About time" Killian muttered as he roughly gripped my wrist_

 _Killian then lead the way up to the deck, where Peter and the lost boys were waiting for us._

 _"Peter" I breathed out_

 _"Hook, I think you stole something of mine" said Peter_

 _"Well, I needed a bargaining chip" said Killian_

 _"What do you need to bargain?" Peter asked_

 _"A passage off of this island" said Killian as Peter started to laugh_

 _The lost boys followed in suit until Peter raised his hand and the lost boys stopped. Peter looked Killian in the eye_

 _"We both know that's not going to happen" said Peter_

 _"That's why I took darling Eliana" said Killian_

 _"As the bargaining chip, right. But you don't get it..." said Peter as Killian moved in more closer to me_

 _"No I don't think you get it. If I don't get passage off of Neverland now, I'll have to resort to doing something that your magic won't heal" said Killian_

 _"Like what?" Peter asked as Killian smirked_

 _The one handed pirate brought his hook up to my chest_

 _"This" said Killian as he plunged his hook into my chest_

 _"Eliana" Peter yelled out as I landed on the deck_

 _Peter rushed over to me and tried to heal me with his magic. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion when he realized that his magic wasn't working. Peter then looked up and glared at Killian_

 _"What did you do?" Peter asked_

 _"I simply dipped my hook into some dreamshade" said Killian_

 _"Why?" Peter asked as I saw something dark flash in his green eyes_

 _"To get the passage off the island. Why else?" Killian asked_

 _"Fine. You can have the passage off of Neverland. But you're not allowed to ever return because if you do I will give you the most painful death that you will deserve" said Peter as he picked me up_

 _"Trust me, I don't plan to come back" said Killian as Peter started to float_

 _"Let's go boys!" Peter yelled_

I stumbled away from Emma as my hand touch the scar on my chest. My eyes widened and I then made my way over to the door

"Let's go find John Doe" I said

We then made our way to the woods, and both Emma and Mary Margaret continued to look over at me with concern. I was walking with Graham, and I was glad that he wasn't looking at me in concern. Both Graham and I stopped walking and Emma and Mary Margaret stop as well

"What is it?" Emma asked

"The trail runs out here" said Graham

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills" said Emma as I rolled my eyes at her

"Just give us a minute, Emma" I snapped

"This is our world. We got it" said Graham

"Right. Sorry" Emma said

"What does he mean, 'Their world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" Mary Margaret asked

"Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods" Emma explained

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?" Mary Margaret asked

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember" said Emma

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?" Mary Margaret asked

"Depends who you ask" said Emma

Just as I was going to tell them to shut up, we hear a crack behind us. We all then turn around as Henry runs down a hill

"Henry!" Mary Margaret scolded

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked

"No, not yet" said Emma

"You shouldn't be here" I said

"I can help. I know where he's going" said Henry

"Really?" Graham asked

"And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked as Henry looked at her

"He's looking for you" said Henry

We then continue our search for John Doe. And I somewhat hoped that it would be a quiet search but Henry decided to explain the reasoning behind John Doe looking for Mary Margaret

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry exclaimed

"Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused" said Mary Margaret

"He's been in a coma a long time" I irritability said

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you" said Henry as he ignored me

"Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again" said Emma

"It might be a very painful death" I offhandly remarked as Graham looked at me with disappointing eyes

"She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out" Henry said

"Well, we need to get you back immediately" said Emma

"No!" Henry yelled

"Guys!" Graham called out

We all make our way over to Graham, where he shows us John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet

"Is that…" Mary Margaret trailed off

"Blood" Emma finished

The five of us continue to combat the woods for John Doe and we eventually get to the Toll Bridge.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked

"The trail dies at the water line" said Graham as I squinted my eyes and noticed something in the shoreline

"Guys! I think I can see him" I said as I pointed to the water

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret yelled as Graham grabbed his walkie talkie

"I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible" said Graham

We all then drag John Doe to the shore, while Emma tries to shield Henry from the scene

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret yelled

"It's going to be okay" said Emma

"Help's coming" said Graham

"Is he okay?" Henry asked

"Henry…" said Emma as Mary Margaret starts giving John Doe CPR

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked

"Henry, don't look" I said

"Okay? Don't look" said Emma as she shielded Henry

"Come back to us. Come back to me" said Mary Margaret

Mary Margaret starts CPR. When she puts her mouth on his, he starts breathing again and coughs up water

"You saved me" said John Doe

"She did it" I breathed out

"She did it! She woke him up" said Henry

"Yeah, kid. She did" said Emma

"Thank you" said John Doe

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked

"I don't know" said John Doe

"It's okay. You're going to be okay" said Mary Margaret

We then make our way to the hospital so we could see if John Doe is going to be okay or not. John Doe is brought in for recovery

"Watch your back. Coming through!" yelled a nurse

"We got it from here" said Whale

We watch through the outside glass door as he is being treated by doctors. A woman bursts into the room where John Doe is being treated and rushes to his side

"David! David, is that you?" asked the woman

My eyes widened when I realized who the woman is

"Mom?" I quietly asked

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked as Regina walks up behind us

 **"** His wife. And Elli's adopted father" said Regina

I stood outside the room, watching Kathryn and John Doe. Behind me, Regina is explaining the situation to everyone

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood. We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" Regina asked as Henry shook his head

"It means you're grounded" said Regina as Kathryn exits David's room

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David" said Kathryn

"Um, I-I don't understand" I said as I looked at Kathryn

"You didn't…you didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margaret asked

"A few years ago before I adopted Elli, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made" said Kathryn

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance. As a family" said Kathryn as she finally looked at me

"That's wonderful" said Mary Margaret as Whale exited the room

"Well, it's something of a miracle.

 **Kathryn:** He's okay?" Kathryn asked

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all" said Whale

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asked

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him" said Whale

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asked

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess" Whale explained

"Someone" Henry corrected

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked

"Yeah, of course" said Whale

"Come on Elli" said Kathryn as she gestured for me to follow

"I'll be in a minute. Give him time digest that's he's a dad" I said as Kathryn nodded and went back into David's room

"You okay?" Whale asked

"Nope. I could use a really stiff drink" I said

"Come on. I have a bottle in my office" said Whale

I go with Whale to his office and have three glasses of straight whiskey. We then make our way to David's room and I enter the room

"Hi mom..." I said

"Elli" said Kathryn

"And I guess dad?" I said as I pointed at David

"I guess so" said David

Kathryn then hugs David, and gestures for me to join. I unwillingly join the hug, and I glanced over my shoulder and see that Mary Margaret watches us hug in the room.

 **A/N (Again): So here's the update. So we got a little bit of a backstory of Elli. And some of a backstory of Eliana, as well. It makes you wonder how everything will play out in the future...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Look what we have here. Another update... Jeez, I'm on a roll. Anyway, here is chapter four..._**

 **Chapter Four: The Price Of Gold**

 _Peter was flying with me in his arms, I was coming in and out of consciousness. But I definitely knew that he was flying a lot faster than usual_

 _"Just hang on a little bit longer, Eliana. We're nearly there" Peter said to me_

 _Then suddenly Peter landed on the ground, and I managed to just barely opened my eyes to see a waterfall. I glanced up to Peter, with some form of confusion on my face_

 _"Trust me, this water will help" said Peter as I weakly nodded_

 _Peter then gently placed me down on a rock and went and got me some of the water. Peter then quickly made his way back to me, and brought his hands to my lips, and made me drink the water. I couldn't explain the feeling that I got from the water but I could tell that it was removing the dreamshade from my system._

I woke up from my sleep to hear Kathryn humming along to some tune outside my door

"Mom?" I called out as my door opened

"Yes, Elli?" Kathryn asked

"Thank you" I said

"For what?" Kathryn asked

"For still being here, even though I'm not home 95% of the time" I said

"Honey, you don't have to thank me for anything" said Kathryn

"I know. But I feel like I should appreciate it more" I said

"Honey, you don't have too. Also Dr. Whale called" said Kathryn

"About?" I asked

"He said that you have an appointment with him" said Kathryn

"I do. And I want you to come with me" I said

"You've never let me come to your appointments before" Kathryn commented

"I know. But I'm scared mom" I said

"Why honey?" Kathryn asked

"Whale doesn't know what is wrong with me" I said

"Aw, honey" said Kathryn as she walked over to me and hugged me

The bell of the clock tower rings out above as I walk with Henry and Emma walk the streets of Storybrooke

"Are you sure we can be seen out in the open?" Henry asked

"Regina would find out either way" I said

"Enough sneaking around. If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat" said Emma

"You're brave" I commented

"You'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of, do you think we need code names?" Henry asked

"Isn't "Cobra" our code name?" Emma asked

"That's the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you" said Henry

"Oh, um... well I don't... you can just call me "Emma" for now" said Emma

"I'll go with The Abdominal Snowman" I said as Henry rolled his eyes at me

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Emma" said Henry

Henry then boards the school bus, and Emma turned to me

"The abdominal snowman?" Emma asked

"First thing that came to mind" I said as I shrugged my shoulders

"Riight" Emma said

My phone then beeped, signaling that I had a new message, so I took out my phone to read the message

"Is it your boyfriend?" Emma asked

"I don't have a boyfriend. Boys tend to stay away from this former forest girl" I said

"Okay, if it isn't a boyfriend then who is it?" Emma asked

"My mom. She's gonna meet me at the hospital later" I said

"You told her?" Emma asked

"Yeah, I did it this morning" I said

"You shouldn't of kept it away from her" Emma said

"I know. And now I'll pay the consequences for it" I said

After leaving Emma, I made my way to the hospital and met up with Kathryn, who was talking with Whale

"Mom, Whale" I said as I approached them  
"Elli, your late" Whale said  
"Yeah I know" I said  
"Why are you late?" Kathryn asked  
"I was helping Emma" I said  
"Doing what?" Kathryn asked  
"Finding Ashley" I said

Whale cleared his throat and gestured to his office door

"Now that you're here, shall we start the appointment?" Whale asked  
"Yeah" I said as I entered the office

After my appointment with Whale, and still not getting any answers on my condition, I made my way to the entrance when I came across Emma and Henry

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked  
"Ashley went into labor" said Emma  
"Really?" I asked  
"She tried to leave Storybrooke. That's her bad thing that happened to her" said Henry  
"Going into labor isn't a bad thing. She's giving life to another human being" I said as the obstetrician approaches us  
"Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine" said the obstetrician  
"Thank you" I said

The obstetrician nods and leaves while Mr. Gold walks up to us

"What lovely news. Excellent work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise" said Gold

After Emma goes off and talks to Gold, we all go in to Ashley's hospital room to see her. When we enter, Ashley is holding the baby

"Hey" I said  
"What's her name?" Emma asked  
"Alexandra" said Ashley  
"That's pretty" said Emma  
"No, it's beautiful" I said  
"Thank you for getting me here" said Ashley  
"Mr. Gold was outside" I said  
"I took care of it. She's yours" said Emma  
"She is? But what did you do?" Ashley asked  
"Made a deal with him" said Emma as my eyes went wide  
"Thank you. Thank you" said Ashley  
"Oh, hey kid, it's almost 5:00. You gotta get home" said Emma

They rush out of the hospital. I laughed at them rushing, then I looked at the time and sighed

"I better get going as well" I said  
"Elli?" Ashley asked  
"Yeah" I said  
"I want you to be the godmother of Alexandra" said Ashley  
"Really? Why not Ruby?" I asked  
"Because I knew that you believed that I could look after the baby. And Ruby loves children not babies" said Ashley  
"Then if that's the case, I'll be the godmother" I said  
"Thank you" said Ashley  
"No problem" I said

I made my way out of the room and ran into Sean Herman

"What are you doing here?" I asked  
"I'm here to Ashley and the baby" said Sean  
"After you left her?" I asked  
"Yeah. I'm here to apologize for that" said Sean  
"If you ever hurt Ashley again, I will kill you" I said  
"I get it, okay" said Sean  
"Good" I said as I walked off


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Finally! I'm Back!...I would like to apologize for my lack of updates. I had some serious stuff going on in my personal life that I needed to deal with and a whole lot of school work as well. Anyway...**_

 **Chapter 5: That Still Small Voice**

 _I was sitting in a tree trunk that Peter made the Lost boys make into a throne as he made me the Queen of Neverland. I was swaying to the music that was coming from Peter's pipe until he suddenly stopped playing and the Lost boys stopped dancing. Peter then floated to the ground_

 _"Grab your weapons" Peter said as the Lost boys grabbed their respective weapons_

 _"What's going on, Peter?" I asked_

 _"He's here" Peter said_

 _"Who's he?" I asked_

 _"Felix, take Eliana to the tree house. And don't let her out of your sights" said Peter as Felix nodded his head._

I woke up with the feeling that I was being watched but when I went to go look for what was watching me, I couldn't find it. After I ate breakfast with Kathryn, filled with idle small talk, I made my way to work and hoped that today would be over quickly as possible. After working for an hour, I glanced over at the clock, and at the same time a loud tremor shakes the whole of Granny's briefly.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked

"I have no idea, Rubes" I said

"it sounded like it came from the mines" said Ruby

"Let me guess, you want to check it out" I said as Ruby nodded

"Yeah. What if it's a crater?" Ruby asked

"Okay, we'll go. But you're driving" I said

Ruby and I drove to the old mines, and when we got there I could already see a crowd gathering around what appears to be a mine collapse. Mayor Mills exits her car and approaches the crowd as the police cruiser arrives.

"Everyone step back please" said Regina

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asked

"No" I said

"There were tunnels, uh, old mines, something collapsed" said Marco

"Be careful, step back" said Regina as Graham and Emma approach her

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go" said Regina

"Well, actually I work for the town now" said Emma

My eyes go to Emma's hip, where I discover that she's wearing the deputy badge. Regina gives Graham a look

"She's my new deputy" said Graham

"They say the mayor's always last to know" said Regina

"It's in my budget" Graham explained

"Indeed" said Regina

Then Regina gives Graham another look, then addresses Emma.

"Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" asked Regina

I moved closer to the scene to get a proper listen to what Mayor Mills would talk about.

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels, but fear not. I'm going undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it" Regina explained

I noticed as she speaks, Henry and Archie arrive.

"Pave it? What if there's something down there?" Henry asked

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina asked

"What's down there?" Henry asked

"Nothing. Now step back. In fact everyone please, please step back. Thank you. Let's go boys" said Regina

Regina then picks up a piece of glass with a worried look and both Henry and I notice.

"What was that?" Henry asked

"I'm not sure" I said

"Henry, enough. Listen, this is a safety issue now wait in the car. And Elli, go with him" Regina said

"Okay, Mayor Mills" I said

Both Henry and I walk to Regina's car in silence, Henry turned and looked at me

"What?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow

"There's something down there and she doesn't want us to know about it" said Henry

"What could possibly be down in the old mines?" I asked

"I don't know, Elli" said Henry

Henry then gets out of the car, and motions for Archie to come over

"Hey, Archie. Over here" said Henry

Both Archie and Emma walk over to car

"This requires all of Operation Cobra...Both of you" said Henry

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra" said Archie

"Same here, Doc" I said

"Of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?" asked Henry

"They're just some old tunnels" explained Emma

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here?" I asked

"You're changing things. You're weakening the Curse" said Henry

"That's not what's happening" Emma denied

"Yes it is. Did you do anything different today? 'Cause something made this happen" explained Henry

Emma touches her badge while Henry talks

"Henry, I told you wait in the car. And same with you, Elli. Deputy, do your job" said Regina

Emma, Archie and I slowly start to walk away when Regina's voice stops us

"Dr. Hopper, a word please?" asked Regina

I glanced between Regina and Archie, with the older man nodding his head at me. I then made my way back to Ruby, and we made our way back to Granny's in complete silence. After I finished my shift, I was on my to the hospital to see David when Henry came crashing into me, but before Henry could continue running, I grabbed him by the shoulder and made him face me

"Henry? What's wrong?" I asked

I crouched down and noticed that Henry had been crying

"Archie doesn't believe me about Operation Cobra" said Henry

"What?" I asked

I could feel anger seep into my veins, much that I wanted to punch Archie in the face and not stop. Henry must of sensed my anger and grabbed my hands to stop the shaking

"Don't worry, Elli. We'll prove him wrong" said Henry

"How?" I asked

Henry smiles slightly at me, and then slung his backpack around and opened it

"Have a look" said Henry

"Candy bars, a slingshot, two bottles of water and two flashlights" I said

My eyebrows knotted in confusion as I looked up at the boy in front of me

"We're going to see what's under the mine. Because we both know that there is something that the evil queen doesn't want us to see" Henry explained

I then stood up, and followed the boy. Before we knew it, Henry and I were standing in front of the mines. I had a bad feeling about going into the mines where the tunnel collapsed earlier. But I wasn't going to let Henry know that. Henry quickly enters and I quickly follow behind. Once we were inside the mines, Henry passes me one of the flashlights and I smiled in thanks. Henry, with a flashlight in hand, takes the lead and starts exploring the area. I followed Henry's example by also exploring the area.

"Elli! Take a look at this!" yelled Henry

I stopped what I was doing and went over to Henry. I shined my flashlight over what Henry was pointing at. I squinted my eyes at the mysterious shard of glass among the stones. Once Henry knows that I've had a good look at it, he picks it up and examines it when all of a sudden, we both hear the gravel rustling. We both look up to see avalanche of rocks coming down and we run. While we were running, I fell over a rock and I must of blacked out because the last thing I heard was a voice yelling out "Eliana", and that voice didn't belong to Henry. When I came to, I saw that both Archie and Henry were standing over me

"What happened?" I asked

"You fell and hit your head" said Archie

Archie then looks between Henry and I then around the mines

"Listen, we gotta get out of here" said Archie

"So you're still against me" said Henry

"Henry, just listen to Archie" I said

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry, come one!" said Archie

I slowly sit up as Henry starts to back away

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see" said Henry

Henry then runs away from both Archie and I

"Henry! Henry, come back!" Archie yelled

"Henry! Come back, please!" I yelled

Archie turns and looks towards the exit and then turns back. Archie then places his hand out for me to grab, in which I did, then the both of us chase after Henry

"Hey!" Archie yelled

"Henry! Wait!" I yelled

After about fifteen minutes of searching for Henry, I saw a light about a metre in front. I lightly tapped Archie on the shoulder and I pointed to the light.

"Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry!" Archie yelled

Archie and I both rush over to Henry, who is shining his flashlight in a gap on the ground

"Henry!" yelled Archie

"You gotta slow down, buddy" I said

"There's something shiny down there" said Henry

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous" Archie explained

"We gotta get out of here" I said

"It could be something" Henry said

"Look, I'm frightened for you Henry..." Archie anxiously trailed off

"Because you think that I'm crazy?" asked Henry

"No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry, and there is no way t. And there is a possibility that Elli has concussion" said Archie

I knew that I had a small confused look on face my face, mainly when I thought I heard Pongo's bark.

"Henry, Elli, do you hear that?" asked Archie

"Yeah. It sounds like..." I trailed off

"It's Pongo!" Henry exclaimed

"Follow the noise" Archie said

We then slowly made our way to the noise, mainly because Archie was worried about the possible concussion that I have. We came to stop at a piece of sheet metal

"It's loud" I said

"It's over here" said Archie

The older man manages to remove the sheet metal in his way

"What's this?" asked Henry

I look to see what is behind the sheet of metal and I smile at what's there

"It's like an old elevator" said Archie

Archie walks towards the elevator has a look at it

"It was used to get the mine workers in and out" I said

"It goes all the way to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo" said Archie

"Can we make it work?" asked Henry

"Let's give it a shot" said Archie

I nodded my head as we all enter the elevator. Archie tries to turn the wheel of the elevator

"Come on!" Archie yelled

I was leaning against the wall of the elevator because I started to small black dots in my vision. Henry then goes to assist Archie with the wheel of the elevator, and the elevator starts to move a bit. But then the elevator shakes suddenly and Archie holds on to Henry tightly while I stumble forward a bit. We then all sit down, slightly deflated, as the elevator wouldn't move

"I'm really, really, really sorry" said Henry

"It's alright" said Archie

"It's fine, don't worry about it" I said

"I just wanted to find proof" said Henry

"No, it's really alright, Henry. You know, I'm sorry too" said Archie

"So am I" I said

I felt my eyes droop as I drifted back into unconsciousness. I come back to when some noises erupt from the top of the elevator

"What's that?" asked Henry

"It's a rescue" said Archie

I squinted my eyes as Emma appears lowering from the top

"You guys okay?" asked Emma

"Yeah, we're all okay" said Archie

"Hang on, Henry" said Emma

Emma then turns and talks into a walkie-talkie

"Okay, let's get a stop" said Emma

Archie holds Henry up to Emma when she removes the roof of the elevator, the older blonde woman grabs ahold of Henry

"Come on, I got you. Okay. I got him" said Emma

"You get him to safe..." Archie trailed

off

The elevator starts to rumble and I grip onto Archie

"Archie! Elli!" yelled Emma

"It's gonna fall!" yelled Archie

"I'm sorry" said Emma

"It's okay" said Archie

"It's fine Emma, as long as Henry is safe" I said

I screw my eyes shut as the elevator falls with a loud noise

"Archie! Elli!" yelled Emma and Henry

I braced myself for impact but it never came, I open my eyes to see that Archie had his umbrella hooked on to the carabiner on Emma's pants. I let out a sigh of relief while Emma laughs with relief and Henry gives both Archie and I the thumbs up. As we slowly get lifted out of the elevator shaft, I could hear people clapping. We then get pulled out of the shaft by Marco and a few others, Regina runs up and hugs Henry then pulls him away from the scene. Graham stops Emma from following, Archie and Marco hug each other. Ruby runs up and hugs me tightly

"I was so worried about you! Don't ever do something like that again!" exclaimed Ruby

"I'll try not to" I said

Whale then approaches Ruby and I, and clears his throat

"Elli..." Whale trailed off

While opens his arms slightly, I smiled at him and walk into his embrace

"I was worried about you Elli. Mainly when you weren't answering your phone" Whale said

"I didn't mean to worry you" I said

I pulled away from Whale's embrace and smiled at both Ruby and Whale

"I feel a little bit dizzy..." I trailed off

Then suddenly my world went black.

 _ **Author's Note (Again): I'm really sorry about not updating. And I know this chapter won't make up for my absence but it will have to do.**_


End file.
